1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera apparatus and more particularly to a camera apparatus which records video signals of photographs on a recording medium, such as a magnetic tape.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a camera apparatus having the video recording function described above, for example, a camera-integral type VTR (Video Tape Recorder), wasteful power consumption is a major problem which needs to be solved. For example, when an operating state (standby mode) in which photographing or recording is not performed even if power is turned on continues for a preset amount of time, a function of automatically shutting off the power has been proposed.
In a conventional camera-integral type VTR, however, in a case where the VTR is put into a recording mode and an operation for shutting off the power or changing to a standby mode is forgotten, the VTR has drawbacks in that, unwanted recording continues and the power is wastefully consumed since a means for detecting this state is not provided.
In the camera apparatus field, the automation of camera apparatus, such as still cameras and video cameras, has advanced in recent years. A camera apparatus equipped with an automatic exposure function, an automatic focusing adjustment function, or the like has been put into wide practical use. Several techniques to realize a vibration-proof function for preventing image blurs caused by the movement of the whole apparatus have been proposed. A camera apparatus having a vibration-proof function is generally comprised of a movement detection means for detecting the movement of the whole apparatus, an image blur correction means for correcting image blurs caused by said movement, a drive means for driving the image blur correction means, and a control means for computing the amount of correction according to the output of the movement detection means to control the drive means. The abovementioned detection means includes an angular accelerometer and an angular displacement gauge. The above-mentioned image blur correction means includes a lens eccentricity correction optical system and a variable apical angle prism, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 63-209070.
In an apparatus constructed as described above, however, power is wastefully consumed because an electric current is supplied to a drive means continuously in spite of the fact that a vibration-proof operation is unnecessary in a case where photographing is performed by the apparatus, for example, when it is fixed to a tripod, or placed on a table, a stand, etc, even during photographing. The above-mentioned drive means generally consumes a relatively large amount of current. This hinders any intention of using the camera apparatus for a long period of time by using the limited power of battery cells, battery packs, etc.